1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to architectural geometry, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, system, computer program product, and article of manufacture for supporting a design of “spatial” architecture and the use of a spatial analysis of building models in related engineering design processes.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Much of the discourse in architectural geometry has focused on the geometric design and physical optimization of the material ‘Building Model’, specifically the building structure, envelope, and the digital fabrication of facades.
Embodiments of the invention go behind the facade and consider architecture not so much as a physical building model, but rather as the ‘enclosure of space’. The intent is to explore related geometric and topological concepts which can be the foundation of appropriate computational design tools. The objective of these tools is to support the design of a ‘spatial’ architecture and the use of the spatial analysis of building models in related engineering design processes. To achieve this the concept of non-manifold topology implemented in a three-dimensional (3D) geometric modeling kernel (e.g., the ASM [Autodesk™ Shape Manager™] 3D geometric modeling kernel) is used, but in a novel way in which the interior of what would normally be referred to as a ‘solid body’ is not thought of being made of solid material, but rather as an enclosed void that can be used in an architectural sense as the ‘enclosure of space’.